Corruption
by ImagineBaggins
Summary: Thorin's suspicions are true: the Arkenstone has been taken...by one of his nephews. {Feels. Drama. No slash. Rated T for fantasy violence, nothing more.}
1. Erebor

**First off, I need to explain some things. This is perhaps my version of BoTFA, or maybe my twist on it. To be honest, there was a lot I disliked about the movie and to heal my heart I have decided to write this.**

**In this story, Tauriel does not exist. Bilbo never found the Arkenstone, Kili's leg was treated by Oin, Laketown wasn't fully burned to the ground and right now there is no war. Remember, this is my twist on things so it will be completely unlike what happened. :) The story focuses mainly on the Durin's but I plan to have plenty of Bilbo and the other dwarves, too!**

**~Jackie**

* * *

_"Find that Arkenstone."_

The command was not an easy one to fulfill.

Halls filled with gold and jewels, chests of gold and gemstones of every color. At first, both nephews of Thorin Oakenshield had been awestruck by the very sight, but it soon became apparent that this treasure hoard was not all that it seemed...the treasure was worthless to the king, it meant nothing without this fabled Arkenstone. A stone that gave him the utmost power, power which he desired and longed for so badly.

_"Where is it?! I will have this entire room EMPTIED before we stop our search."_

Kili glanced up as he overheard his uncle's angry tirade, likely taking it out on Balin or Bilbo; one of the company who had tried time and time again to calm him down. Thorin had been so cold lately, so heartless and intimidating...the change in him was obvious, and the youngest Durin knew that his brother noticed as well.

The blonde dwarf was a few feet away, glancing up through an overstuffed chest he was sorting through. "How do we even know what this Arkenstone looks like?" Fili was exasperated, wishing that they might find this stone already in order to keep their uncle happy. "I've seen hundreds, if not thousands of gemstones."

"Balin said that we will know it when we see it," Kili merely shrugged, pouring out a vase that had been filled to the brim with gold. The contents were enough to last a lifetime; much more money than they had ever seen during their life in the Blue Mountains. The thought of their home made his heart ache, and he instinctively reached into the pocket of his coat, rubbing his thumb over the engraved markings of the stone that Dis had given him. "Fili...why has he been like this? He's changed so much...Thorin isn't the same anymore."

Fili tossed aside the emptied chest, looking to his little brother now, seeing the sadness conveyed in his deep brown eyes. "He's been under a great deal of stress, Kili...Thorin will improve once we've found the stone," he clasped a hand to his shoulder, offering a smile, though there was nothing behind it. "Come on, I'm starving...we've been at this for half a day now. Lets get something to eat."

* * *

Both dwarves had made their way to the 'living area', a smaller pantry-like room in which supplies were kept and where the company would sleep at night. After a good four days, food was running out, and Fili found himself wondering how long it would be before they needed to go out to hunt or return to Laketown in order to replenish their supply.

Every room felt cold and grim, dreary and depressing. For so long Thorin had told his nephews stories of Erebor, their great kingdom, their treasure that had been taken from them...but now that he was here, Kili wondered if the stories had been better than the actual thing.

Fili handed a plate of food to the younger, taking a seat next to him on the floor. "Well, you're quiet," he stated, having noticed a change in his mood ever since they'd returned to their kingdom. "Is your leg bothering you?" Oin had remedied his injury the best to his ability, but he could tell that the wound still caused his brother pain.

"I'm alright." Kili accepted the plate, weary after four days of nonstop searching. They'd barely a moment to themselves without Thorin barking a new order, demanding that a different area of the mountain be scoped out. "I'm quiet because there's not much to say," he answered lowly, eating some of the bread he'd been presented with.

Fili wasn't sure how to respond. In truth, he felt unsettled by Thorin's swift change of mood, though he was unsure how to address it. By being second in line, he felt it his duty to confront Thorin, though he was unsure how much headway he would be able to make. "Would you like me to speak with him?"

Kili glanced over to his brother, a little surprised. Fili often seemed to read his thoughts, he always seemed to know what upset him. "No...best not." The idea of Thorin and Fili getting into a disagreement was too much to bear right now; they seldom were at odds, but right now their uncle was unpredictable. "I've noticed Bilbo speak to him several times, he's had no luck. Uncle only gets angrier, he hates to be challenged."

As if on cue, Bilbo rounded the corner then, his posture tense and his fists clenched at his sides. "Out of all the most stubborn,_ impossible _dwarves-" the hobbit ranted to himself, snatching an apple from one of the bags of food strewn about. "I have had ENOUGH of dwarves for this lifetime and the next!"

Fili exchanged glances with his brother, awkwardly clearing his throat. Their burglar hadn't noticed them in their corner. "Bilbo?"

Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise, his gaze settling on the two younger Durin's. "Fili...Kili...I didn't see you there," he looked a bit embarrassed, taking a seat to an overturned barrel. "I assume there's been no luck with finding the stone?"

"None at all." Kili answered, tossing away a piece of the bread that had gotten moldy. Bilbo was clearly upset, and it wasn't difficult to figure out the reason behind it. "Thorin again?"

Bilbo merely nodded, polishing the apple off with the sleeve of his blue coat. "Yes. I've tried to talk some sense into him; he won't eat, won't sleep, he only paces around, obsessing...giving orders...I've come to wonder if this Arkenstone even exists."

"It exists." Fili sounded sure, as if he had seen it himself. "There's plenty of treasure...it could be buried deep, locked away in a chest..."

"Or it isn't here. How are we to know that Smaug hasn't taken it when he fled?" Kili frowned, unable to forget the sight of the dragon flying over Laketown. The beast had taken a portion of the town with it before Bard had killed the foul monster. "What if we never find it?"

Bilbo's gaze seemed far away, turning the apple over in his hands a few times as he considered Kili's words. "Sometimes...I wonder if that would be for the best."


	2. Whispers

_"Thorin, you need to eat."_

_"Have you rested at all?"_

_"We will find it; obsessing over this will solve nothing."_

_"We're growing concerned for you, Thorin..."_  
_  
__**Excuses...excuses...excuses.**_

Every word that came from Balin, Dwalin, or Bilbo's mouth was either an empty promise, a lecture of sorts, or advice. Advice that he did not need, did not want, nor would he accept.

"I want the Arkenstone," Thorin would tell them at the end of every confrontation, his voice either laden with grief or vicious with anger. Did they not understand the importance? The value, the power that this stone had to offer?

The company ate. They slept. They carried on as if all was well, they acted as if the Arkenstone did not matter, they acted as if it were a lost cause, that it did not exist, that it was not "worth" the search, the time and the effort...why did they not understand? The very idea drove the king mad, and he paced, the thoughts repeating themselves over and over within his clouded mind. Even Fili, his golden haired nephew...he was to inherit this one day...how did he not realize the importance of this?

"Thorin, I am only trying to help you. Perhaps...I do not quite understand the importance of this Arkenstone, but I do know that your behavior has changed drastically." Bilbo watched the king, astounded by the change that four days had to offer. Thorin no longer stood tall and proud, he appeared nearly hunched over, his eyes had dark circles around them from days of no sleep, he was not the strong, noble dwarf he had remembered showing up to his door in the Shire. "We are worried for your well being-you have reclaimed your homeland, is that not enough?"

Thorin's gaze snapped up, delivering a icy stare that would shut up even the most rowdy of dwarves. "Without the Arkenstone this kingdom means NOTHING," he slammed his fist against the back of the throne, his voice a roar near the end before it lowered. "You do not understand, Bilbo...you do not realize...you are merely a hobbit," he smiled a sick, forlorn smile, as if he pitied the burglar for not knowing the power of the stone he desired so greatly. "You could never understand."

Bilbo looked at him before dropping his gaze, rocking back on his heels a moment as he grasped for words in which to reply. "You've changed, Thorin...there is a sickness that lies upon this mountain, this...gold," he glanced up to the crown that rested upon his head. "It has blinded you to what truly matters. When will you give the people of Laketown the pay you've promised them? They need it to rebuild, they-"

"Until I have retrieved what is rightfully mine they will receive _nothing._"

_

Kili wasn't sure what woke him. After having eaten, the youngest had listened to his brother and Bilbo talk a while. Normally, he would have chattered on with them, but the events of the past few days had caught up with him and he had drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Now he was awake, lying on his side, spotting Fili passed out next to him. Something felt wrong...amiss. Out of place. Sitting up, Kili hissed a breath as he felt the pain from his arrow wound ache in protest against the movement. Oin had patched it up best to his ability, but it still hurt, and he did his best to keep his pain hidden from his elder brother.

Rising slowly, the prince looked around the darkened room. No longer did light seep in through the window, and so he knew he had slept several hours. Through the darkness he could make out the figures of the rest of the company sleeping, worn out after another day's search.

To his confusion, he found an extra coat over his shoulders, and he recognized it as Fili's. The prince managed a touched smile as he returned it to his brother, careful to cover him up. Always so selfless.

Taking a few steps, Kili found himself in the hallway, the large corridor lead to dozens of others. When they'd been granted a bit of time, he and Fili had explored where they could, though they hadn't gotten far, and many rooms seemed to mimic the others. At times the corridors felt like a maze; Fili had joked that they may find themselves lost within their own kingdom. Kili had laughed lightly at the comment, but a thought had pierced his mind: Thorin has been lost to us the moment we've arrived.

What felt so wrong? Kili shivered a little against the cold, walking in almost a trance-like state despite the protest in his leg. Something felt off about his heartbeat, it felt irregular and his breath felt as if it came with some difficulty. Still, he continued on, having no idea where he was going, feeling drawn to something.  
_  
I should go back..._

_Why am I out here?_

So many thoughts went through his mind, and the prince could almost feel a throbbing pulse, he felt something near by...he _sensed_ a presence. The halls were so quiet now, without the clamor of dwarves, without the ruckus of gold coins being scattered and strewn about as the elusive Arkenstone was so desperately searched for.

Before he knew it, Kili found himself in the main hall, the room Smaug had resided for so many years. Thorin was nowhere in sight...no one was around, all was quiet and yet he heard whispers, he heard something calling to him.

Unable to fight it, the prince limped down the stairs that lead to the gold, the gold that he had grown tired of looking upon. "I should go back..." he whispered to himself shakily, unable to fight the urge to keep moving forward. _Where am I going?_

The prince walked over the gold, tripping over larger gems, falling once or twice when he had lost his footing. The treasure was not easy to walk across, and he found himself wondering how their burglar had evaded Smaug with such difficult terrain to tread across.

The farther he walked, the less easy breathing became. Kili felt as if his body were under a heavy pressure, as if walking was becoming an impossible task. The whispers in his mind increased, though nothing could be deciphered, he was terribly confused and the longer this went on the more frightened he became. "Fili?" He choked out his brother's name, desperate for help, for someone to forcibly drag him away from their inheritance, but he was all alone...and he was helpless.

As if by an invisible force, Kili was shoved to his knees, and he couldn't help himself as he started to push gold aside, the whispering increased, almost as if a dark spell being repeated over and over and over...  
_  
Stop this...I need to stop this..._

_This is a nightmare, isn't it? I need to wake up..._

Sweat build up upon his brow despite the cold, and Kili continued to paw his way through the hoard of treasure. What was he searching for? Shoving aside an empty chest with what felt his last bit of strength, he felt his breath hitch as the gold beneath his knees seemed to glow slightly, almost as if something were underneath...his own heartbeat seemed to thunder in his ears, drowning out the voices within his mind.

Now, Kili worked willingly, his fear was cast aside as both excitement and curiosity took over his senses. The more treasure he pushed away, the brighter the glow became, and finally, after what felt an age...he saw it.

Lodged underneath what appeared a buried broken pillar was the single most beautiful jewel the young prince had ever seen. The color was white, it appeared pure and unscathed while every color of the rainbow seemed to glint off of it. With trembling fingers, Kili worked to free the gem from its imprisonment. Careless, he had scraped his hand against the broken pillar but he was uncaring, unthinking as he worked his new treasure free.

"Come on.." Teeth grit, Kili pulled as hard as he could, and suddenly the stone gave way. The prince fell back, but he had his prize, and as the gold coins rained down from his sudden shift of weight, he could only stare wordlessly.

The whispers stopped, all was deathly quiet and still. The closer he looked, the more beautiful the stone became: a faint smoke, almost ghost-like haze surrounded the rock...this was unlike any others he had ever seen, and Balin's voice seemed to echo in his thoughts. _'It is unlike any other jewel...you will know it when you see it, lads...'_

A smile crossed his face, and Kili laughed softly in complete disbelief, turning the smooth, perfect stone over in shock. _The Arkenstone._


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3! Gave me some trouble but here it is. Fili fans, do not worry. I realize Fili hasn't had_ that_ much time in the story yet, but right now a lot is going on and I wanted to have a little bit of Bilbo's POV. Fili's POV to come! Thank you again for following/faving/reviewing. **

* * *

Bilbo had woken before all of the others, or so he had thought.

The hobbit pulled his blanket a bit tighter around his shoulders, keeping to his side as he looked to the room of dwarves. The room was cold and without much protection from the chill outdoors, resulting in a rather bothersome runny nose.

Sniffling, Bilbo reached to his pocket for a handkerchief Nori had been so kind to give him. (He suspected the dwarf had lifted the fine piece of linen out of Rivendell, though said nothing to imply this, unwishing to offend).

Regardless how the handkerchief came about, Bilbo was grateful for it. The scrap of coat Bofur had given him was thrown away long ago, and the hobbit allowed a smile to cross his weary features at the memory. The more time passed, the more he took a liking to this ragtag group of dwarves.

Normally, Bilbo would have relished the chance to sleep a while longer. While on the road, it was often late to bed, early to rise. Durin's day had been their main priority for a while, it had been their deadline. The deadline had been met, but now there was another concern...something that kept their journey from being completed. The Arkenstone was nowhere to be found, and until it was, he feared no peace would come for the King under the Mountain.

Bilbo's mind was clouded, heavy and troubled. Thorin concerned him; his temperament had changed so drastically, he was sick...not right in the head. As the days went on, he grew worse, he spoke less and less sense, he started to suspect the others. The king now searched for someone to blame, he_ needed_ someone to blame, he was driving himself mad otherwise.

How long would this go on? Kili's concerns from the previous day struck his mind. '_What if we never find it?' _Bilbo shivered involuntarily, startled as he overheard footsteps. Was it Thorin? Perhaps he had finally given in to fatigue and was coming to seek rest.

The hobbit did not move, blue eyes settled near the doorway. Contrary to what he'd thought, in walked Kili. Or, rather, he limped. Ever since his arrow wound, Bilbo had noticed his difficulty in walking, though the prince was good at hiding it around the company.

Kili looked around a little, and Bilbo closed his eyes when he felt his gaze fall towards him. Something was strange about the way he was acting, almost as if he were trying to hide the fact that he had returned.

The brunette made his way back towards his brother's side, though he did not lie down, he only sat, his back propped against the wall as he slowly turned something over in his hands before finally pocketing it.

Bilbo felt his heart soften a bit. No doubt the youngest member of the company was missing home. Kili had shown him the runestone his mother had given him; a promise to return, he had said. Though he would never say so, Bilbo had seen the prince look to it quite often, especially come nightfall when he believed no one was watching. The hobbit could relate with the feeling of being homesick; there were times in which his beloved Shire felt a lifetime away.

Bilbo was unsure how long he lie there, but thoughts of his home crept into his mind, cloaking his troubles, allowing him a sense of inner peace. Eventually the hobbit drifted back to sleep, unaware that the ever-elusive Arkenstone was so very nearby.

* * *

Kili tried.

Multiple times.

The words would have been simple: _I found the Arkenstone._

And yet...he couldn't say them.

Morning had come and the company woke before dawn. Kili hadn't slept after finding the treasure, he couldn't find it in him to rest, only to think, to _obsess _over what had been found.

What if Bilbo was right? What if it was best that Thorin never had it? Such thoughts were treason, he knew, and yet every time the opportunity presented itself, he could not find it within himself to reveal that he had the Arkenstone, he could not bring himself to admit that he carried the treasure within the inside pocket of his coat, that he held it and had to look at it multiple times within the day to ensure his prize hadn't been lost.

_"Kili?"_

The prince glanced up in shock, snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

Fili frowned, annoyed to repeat himself for what felt the hundredth time. "I asked what you thought."

Kili wished he had a reply, but he didn't. In truth, he did not know what his brother had said, so busy in his own thoughts he hadn't heard a word. "About...?"

Fili pushed aside a piece of what looked to be a broken pillar, working to search the area underneath it. "Have you been listening to I word I've said? I asked what you thought about Thorin." There was a pause as he looked to him dubiously, but he went on. "It's been five days, Kili. I overheard Balin speaking with Oin...Thorin is falling ill, he will become too weak to rule his own kingdom if he keeps this up." The blonde straightened up now, sore from being hunched over piles of gold all day. "I intend to speak with him."

Fili had his brother's attention now, and he could see a look of both fear and hesitation mingle upon his face. "Are you sure? You heard him...he doesn't wish to be disturbed unless it's news about the Arkenstone." The reply was low, almost mumbled, as if such a topic brought him discomfort.

"I did, but I also heard what Oin had to say." Fili took a moment to study his brother, finding his behavior odd and unlike him. "Is your leg troubling you again?" This was the only explanation he could think of, and he nodded for him to sit down. "Let me take a look."

"I'm _fine_." Kili nearly snapped in response, suddenly agitated. "We're not supposed to stop searching, remember?" How guilty he felt, that all members of their company were looking for the very object he now possessed. Why couldn't he tell Fili? Something was holding him back, and to his dismay he could not figure out what.

Fili raised an eyebrow, though he did not further press nor insist to see the wound. Kili could be rather touchy when it came to injuries, he always wanted to handle things himself, to prove he didn't need help. "Have Oin look at it, then. Might give you something to ease the pain."

"I will," Kili mumbled, avoiding eye contact as he pretended to search, though in reality he was struggling to sort out his inner thoughts. This could not go on forever, he knew that...but a few more days, _just two days_, he could keep the stone a tiny bit longer, couldn't he?

* * *

"Why should they betray you?"

Bilbo found himself in the throne room yet again, an effort in which to talk some sense into the king. This felt a common occurrence by now, a daily event. For reasons he did not know, Thorin spoke with him more than he would the others. This gave the hobbit some hope, for he could not find it within himself to give up on his friend.

Thorin's gaze narrowed as he considered the question, an answer to an accusation he made against his own friends and kin. "Because they plot against me, Bilbo. I need to question them...I must question every single dwarf here. I must know for certain." The once powerful king did not even look to the hobbit, allowing a handful of gold coins to shift between his fingers. _Useless. _Completely worthless without the stone. "Bilbo...one of them has betrayed me."

Bilbo looked to the king in disbelief, unsure how he had come to this conclusion. "Thorin...they are your friends, they are loyal to you," he insisted, troubled at the idea of him pointing fingers. What if he wrongly accused one of the company? What was the penalty for treason?

"They_ were_ loyal to me," Thorin spat, his gaze snapping up to the hobbit. Bilbo, he felt he could trust. Despite being a burglar, he did not know the true value of the Arkenstone, he did not know enough, he could not desire it in the way a dwarf would. Bilbo was merely a hobbit, he could trust him...as it was, he was the only one he could confide in. The hobbit did not challenge him as the others did, Bilbo listened. "I cannot trust any of them."

Bilbo looked to him searchingly, as if grasping for the last bit of hope in which to pull him from such an idea. An idea came to him, then. Two of the dwarves he felt that the king should have been the closest to. "What of your nephews? Fili and Kili?"

Thorin's gaze drifted elsewhere, his voice low yet dangerous. "There will be no mercy shown to those who betray me, master burglar."


	4. Missing

Something was wrong.

Something was _wrong_ with his brother.

At first, Fili did not pay Kili too much mind. The youngest was in low spirit; nothing unusual about that. Everyone had their bad days, even Bofur on the rare occasion. Considering all that they had been through, it was no wonder that Kili was feeling down. Months upon months of travel, Thorin's swift change of mood, and never a moment to rest. After a grueling adventure, they had finally reached their homeland. They finally achieved a goal that had been set long before they had been born...but what did they have to show for it?

The gold, of course. Though Thorin acted as if it were worthless without the Arkenstone. The company seemed to talk less and less, there was seldom a moment for laughter or good cheer. What once felt like family were now strangers to him. Even Bofur's optimism seemed to wane.

Kili, though...his change worried him the most of all. The prince was aloof, skittish...he acted as if guilty of a heinous crime. When Fili had confronted Kili, he got irritable and defensive.

* * *

_"There you are! I was beginning to think that you'd gotten lost." Fili forced a smile as he claimed a seat next to the youngest, having found him sitting near the stairway that lead down to the treasure trove. Kili glanced to him, returning the smallest of smiles, but it was obviously not genuine._

_Fili sighed to himself; discouragement was a common feeling as of late. "I've been wanting to speak with you, Kee. I wish you'd let me know why you're upset so that I might help," he began his interrogation, watching him closely for a reaction. "Are you homesick?" _

_Kili merely shook his head a little, eyes downcast as he fidgeted with his sleeve. "No. No I'm not homesick."_

_"You're ill, then?" Fili's older brother instincts kicked in and he felt his forehead, though Kili swatted his hand away. "I am not sick, either," he informed him stubbornly, so similar to how he would act as a small child. This was the second time within two days he had asked of his health, and he was quick to deny the accusation. _

_Fili brought his hand back, lips pursed in thought. For a while, he said nothing, but then he looked to him, voice lowered. "...Are you upset about the Arkenstone?" _

_Kili's eyes widened and his breath caught as the question struck a nerve within him. "No! Why should I care?" The words were spat like a curse - he could practically feel the Arkenstone growing hot within his pocket. "It's lost, isn't it? Even Bilbo doubts that it is here!" The prince stood, afraid that somehow..._somehow_ Fili knew. Fili often seemed able to read his thoughts from a mere glance. What if he knew about **his** treasure? Was he trying to get a confession out of him? "I don't want to talk about this - I am perfectly fine," he turned sharply, unwilling to answer any further. "Just leave me alone, will you?"_

_Fili stood as well, but he did not pursue after him. Kili stormed off, but he could only watch in numbed disbelief. The outburst was completely uncalled for; Kili was so unlike himself that he could barely comprehend that this had happened. This was not his brother._

* * *

"We have gained our homeland...and yet it feels as if we have lost everything." Fili spoke quietly, his gaze fixated to the world below their once-mighty kingdom. Snow and cold. Frost and ice. So unlike the green hills they had left behind. "Have you come to ask me of my uncle, Bilbo?"

Bilbo jumped, surprised that Fili had known that he was there. Another day's fruitless search had ended leaving everyone tired, irritable, and increasingly worn out. How much longer could this go on? "I was...well, I wanted to ask," the hobbit was flustered, which was nothing new. Out of all of them, Fili believed he had remained the most recognizable. The least changed since they had reached Erebor. The blonde did not press him to explain, he knew that the burglar always did in good time. Fili was patient and respected the hobbit, the least he could do was to give him a moment to spit the words out.

Bilbo cleared his throat, wishing he had better thought out what he was to say. "I couldn't help but wonder about Kili," he admitted, inwardly cringing when he saw the look on Fili's face. A mixture of worry and suspicion. "What do you mean?" Fili tensed, seeking his face for an explanation while being unable to rid himself of the sinking feeling in his chest. It had been three days since Kili's outburst; since then, he had seen very little of him. While he would have liked nothing more than to force the truth out of the youngest, he decided to give him time. If Kili wanted to be alone, so be it. He would come around eventually...wouldn't he? "Did you speak with him? Did he say anything to you?"

"No...well, I was going to. I wanted to." Bilbo relaxed just a touch when he saw that Fili was not angered by him bringing the topic of Kili up, but telling him was difficult all the same. "I found him...talking, to himself. At least, that is what it appeared." Shifting uncomfortably, he went on. "He looks as if he hasn't slept in a few days." Bilbo saw the concern written all over Fili's face, but he had no choice but to continue. Fili needed to know; telling Thorin would prove useless. "Oin had wanted to check his wound for infection, he thought, perhaps he'd fallen ill...but Kili would have none of it."

Now Fili was the one to feel sick. How could he have let this go on? Why hadn't he insisted upon Kili telling him what was wrong? "So he was ill after all..." The words were uttered lowly in disbelief, and he made his way for the door without a second's delay, determined to find his brother and take him to Oin, by force if need be. Kili's stubbornness never ceased to amaze him; why would he not admit to being sick? The memory of his little brother being hit with an arrow still haunted his mind, and he inwardly cursed for not checking the wound himself. "Where is he?"

Bilbo rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, the urgency in Fili's voice made him feel even smaller than he actually was. "That is the problem, actually...no one can find him."


	5. Sickness

**Chapter 5. Writing more to make up for lost time. Reviews are welcomed, let me know how I'm doing. ****This chapter takes place the day before Bilbo speaks with Fili. A bit confusing, I know, but we need to see what happened with Kili before he's discovered to be missing, don't we?**

* * *

_Two days. Just two short days - he could keep his prize until then, couldn't he?_

One day turned into two, two became three, and soon five full days had passed since he had found the treasure. Kili constantly struggled within himself to surrender the Arkenstone to his uncle. Thorin would have been so proud; his nephew would have done something that no one else in the company had. This was his time to shine, this would be his moment...a moment he would have striven for in the past. A chance to truly prove himself.

And yet he could not part with the stone.

More often than not, Kili checked to feel that the treasure was in his pocket; he had carefully wrapped the stone in a rag and he found himself wishing to look upon its beauty whenever the chance presented itself. Most times, the Arkenstone felt cool to the touch, but there were other times it grew warm...it grew hot, and the youngest had begun to suspect the change of temperature was when someone else came too close to _his_ treasure.

Three days ago marked when Fili had questioned him. For those three days Kili had purposely avoided him. Thorin had given everyone new orders, to search in the lower half of the treasure hoard, but Kili distanced himself just as much as he could. The young dwarf who had once craved attention and the company of others was now aloof and wishing to be left alone.

There remained a part of him that felt guilt; everyone was searching for something he'd possessed for nearly a week. The friends he admired and looked up to, they were working so very hard for something they would never find.

On this particular evening, Bilbo had been discussing Thorin's health with Balin in hushed undertones, tones containing concern, the kind of discussion that was enough to make a young dwarf's ears perk up and the temptation of listening in was too much to turn away.

_"He is worse..."_

_"Fili wished to speak with him a few days ago...I had cautioned against it, but perhaps now is the time."_

_"I must agree, Bilbo...it seems as if we are running out of options."_

Kili pulled away from the broken pillar he had hidden himself behind, his heart pounding as troubled thoughts assaulted his already rattled mind. Thorin was unwell...Thorin was sick. If he gave him the Arkenstone, would he recover? Would he and Fili have their uncle back, the man that had for so long been a father figure to them?

"But I want it..." Kili whispered softly, shocked at the childish greed in his own words. How could he say such a thing? Five days...he had promised himself to give Thorin the stone three days ago. Three whole days. The youngest heir swallowed hard, trudging through the mountains of gold to reach one of the many stairways that lead to the upper level of the room. The gold hardly phased him anymore; it was more of a nuisance than anything else.

The prince limped up the stone stairs, inwardly cursing the pain in his leg as he found an emptied room. Most rooms were torn apart; ruined after the dragon attack. The time that should have been spent rebuilding the kingdom was wasted searching for the stone.

Wishing to be away from the talk of the others, Kili stumbled his way inside, uncaring that he had left his duties unannounced. Bitter thoughts had entered his mind, his mind that was greatly unhinged. _Why should Thorin deserve the Arkenstone?_ "B...because he's king..." The youngest stammered the response to his own question, swallowing hard as he fought back the urge to look at the treasure. The whispers in his mind seemed to increase, as if the idea of being given to Thorin upset the stone. "But..._I_ found it...and, Bilbo said so himself...maybe it's best if Thorin does not have it."

Frustrated, Kili forced his hand away from his pocket, choosing instead to grab fistfuls of his own hair in frustration, forehead against his knees as he fought against the hushed voices to make the choice in which to return it. "It i-isn't mine..." There was a level of defeat in his tone, his voice but a whimper. Kili was scared, and by his own choice, he was alone.

Days with little to no sleep had taken its toll; he'd barely eaten since finding the Arkenstone. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, his hair was rather unkempt and he longed to sleep but was never truly able. Couple that with the fact that his arrow wound was hurting worse than before, and Kili was in poor shape. "I'm tired...I just want to sleep," he gulped, rocking slightly in his corner. The voices in his head never seemed to quiet, and he slowly released his dark locks, hands clammy with sweat.

Someone was there.

"Kili?"

The prince's eyes widened in shock, and he scrambled to his feet, choking back a cry at the pain the sudden movement caused. "Bilbo?"

The burglar stood in the doorway, his small, hobbit-sized silhouette visible against the light from the other room.

"I...we..." Bilbo frowned, clearing his throat. "Balin and I noticed you leave."

Kili remained mute, unmoving.

"Are you alright?"

Kili's mouth felt dry. Again, he was being questioned. _Just like Fili._

Bilbo stepped into the room cautiously, unable to read him, for the room had little light to speak of. The lack of response was unsettling, but he pressed on. "If you overheard about your uncle...I would like to further explain. Being his kin, you should know...he is sick."

Kili's heart started to beat faster. "S-sick?"

"Yes." Bilbo was matter-of-fact with telling the prince, but he felt badly to be the bearer of bad news. Fili would need to be told next. They needed to speak with him, to make some sort of headway, though the hobbit feared it after Thorin had threatened to question the dwarves. His own kin. The days were ticking down; he could not talk the king out of it for much longer. Every dwarf there was to be interrogated. "He has been without food or drink...without sleep. It is taking a toll."

_Just like me. _Kili slowly lowered himself back to the ground, unable to bear the weight to his leg much longer. "Fili should speak with him, then...there is little that I can do, Bilbo..."

Slowly but surely, Bilbo's eyes were adjusting to the lack of light, and it was now he saw Kili's face. Telltale signs of sleep loss. Pale. Sickly. It was as if viewing a smaller, younger version of the now-ill Thorin. "Kili, are you unwell?"

"I'm _fine!_ Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Again, Kili was defensive, voice raising a notch. "I'd rather not speak of this, Bilbo! Tell Fili - _he_ is the one that Thorin should speak with; he is second in line. I can do nothing to help him!"

Bilbo flinched, taken aback by the swift change of mood. The hobbit chalked it up to the fact that the youngest Durin was upset by this news, but he also suspected that he was truly ill despite his claims otherwise. The hobbit knew all too well of the stubbornness of dwarves, the insufferable stubbornness that often seemed to do more harm than good. What if he had already taken to infection?

"Kili," Bilbo spoke with calmness, though he kept a healthy distance from the angered dwarf. There was no use taking any unnecessary risks. "If you have taken to infection, it could be dangerous. Oin is only in the next room, I could-"

"No!" Rather than angry, Kili sounded worried. Paranoid. The last thing he needed was Oin poking and prodding around his leg making the injury hurt even worse. It had already been tended to; he did not want the attention. Fili would most certainly come, and he wanted to be alone. Alone with his treasure. "I'm fine, Bilbo...just...please. Leave."

This was not a demand or a threat. This was a plea. One so small and quiet that Bilbo felt his heart ache with sympathy, though he did not understand the reasoning behind the request. Perhaps Kili was frightened? The wound may have been worse off than he realized.

Bilbo opened his mouth, then shut it, reconsidering his reply. Further badgering Kili would not work, but he would most certainly need to tell the others. If Kili was sick, he needed to be treated despite his fears. "Yes...very well, then," the hobbit stepped back towards the door, agreeing to leave. "If you should need anything, Kili...I will be with the others, searching for the Arkenstone."

Kili remained silent as he watched the hobbit leave, a shuddered breath escaping him as he slowly stood, hand trembling as he gripped the wall for support. The youngest was no fool; he knew Bilbo all too well. Bilbo would Fili and the rest of the company...and he could not be there for when that happened.

Slowly but surely, he edged his way from the room, and his intentions were not to return.


	6. Confrontation

_Where are you, Kili?_

Fili had never felt quite so lost nor frustrated. On one hand, he was worried sick for his younger brother. On the other, he was angry with Kili for being so utterly stubborn. This certainly explained for Kili's behavior for the past few days, and Fili once again blamed himself for having not realized sooner that his brother was ill.

Running a hand through his hair, Fili exited what felt like the hundredth room of that day. This brought him back to days of old. Days when he and Kili were merely dwarflings; so often his little brother would hide himself away if upset, and more often than not, Fili was the one to find him.

"Do you think...perhaps, that the others should be told?"

Fili turned, a little startled to see Bilbo. The hobbit was so very light on his feet; he often seemed to appear out of nowhere. For the past three hours, Bilbo had helped Fili to search the grand halls of Erebor. There were countless numbers of rooms, thousands upon thousands of spots in which Kili could easily hide himself.

"Perhaps," the blonde agreed, voice low in defeat. Thorin had so much on his mind, but he would need to be told. The others would have to stop searching for the Arkenstone until Kili was found. "I will speak with Thorin...he needs to know, he will want the others searching for him. We may never find him if it is only the two of us."

Bilbo stepped aside as Fili brushed by, and he knew that the young dwarf was headed towards the throne room. "Are you sure that is wise?" The hobbit moved to follow after him, troubled when he remembered his last visit with the king. "Fili...please remember that he is not himself."

Though he gave the warning, Bilbo was not trying to persuade Fili against seeking an audience with the king. Far from it, actually. The hobbit hoped that this visit may help pull Thorin's mind from the Arkenstone, even if just a little. "Would you like for me to come with?"

Fili stopped, looking back at their burglar with a faint smile. This hobbit was so unlike the one from a year prior. They all had changed, actually...some more than others. Some not for the better. "Thank you, Bilbo...I will remember," he promised, giving a nod to show that he understood. "I think it would be best if I went alone, however. But I'll thank you for your offer."

The walk to the throne room took a while. A single room of Erebor was larger than the entire home Fili had grown up in. There was still plenty of damage leftover from the infamous Smaug; no one had time to repair the kingdom, and so many of the rooms felt like a maze. It wasn't always easy climbing over the larger pieces of fallen rock and debris, but the prince managed it, all while keeping an eye out for any signs of Kili.

Though one would never tell by looking at him, Fili found himself feeling anxious at the prospect of seeing his uncle again. Was he really as bad as Bilbo described? Besides Bilbo and Dwalin, no one had seen the king. How badly off was he? Bilbo seemed the type to over exaggerate, but Fili knew that Dwalin didn't. The king must have been badly off if even the tattooed warrior expressed his concern.

Again, Fili blamed himself for not making more of an effort to see his uncle. This visit had been put off long enough, but not entirely by his own doing. Thorin had kept each dwarf busy with searching, and the ones not searching were put in charge of keeping guard near the front doors. No one was allowed in, and no one was permitted to leave. Because of this, Fili believed that Kili still remained within the walls of Erebor and did not even consider the fact that his brother may be hiding himself somewhere in Laketown.

Finally, Fili arrived. The tall, mighty doors of stone were sealed shut, hiding the room from view. Drawing a breath, Fili bettered his posture to carry himself as a proper prince should have.

With a push from both hands, Fili shoved the doors aside and the room was revealed to him. What once had been a glorious sight now seemed cold and dead. The throne was vacant and the gold littering the ground looked to have had a path made through, indicating that Thorin had been pacing back and forth, just as Bilbo described.

Fili walked further inside, his blue eyes scanning the area. The pillars were tall, worn, and broken, but the one furthest to the right had a silhouette against it. The silhouette of a dwarvish king.

"Thorin?" Fili's eyes needed a moment to adjust and he stepped towards him, seeing that Thorin's posture was not as it once had been. From the shadow alone, he could see that he was in poor shape.

"Have you come to bring me news of the Arkenstone?" Thorin's voice was low, quiet, and he lifted his gaze to meet his eldest nephew's.

"No...this is about Kili, Uncle." Fili continued to take in his appearance. Thorin looked tired, worn. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes, the once-blue eyes that were now cold and dead. Thorin's skin had a gray tint, he looked unkempt, and he kept a hand against the pillar. If he let go, Fili was certain he would collapse.

"What of him?" Thorin's words were bitter now that he realized that this visit contained no news of the Arkenstone. Why was his nephew wasting his time like this? Why was he not out there searching as the others were? Fili was second in line; he had so much at stake, was he not worried about the treasure being missing? The thoughts in his mind swirled around like a hurricane, and he found himself growing angered. This was yet another waste of time.

Fili masked the surprise he felt at Thorin's less-than-caring response. As if his appearance was not enough to get over, his demeanor was a further shock. Bilbo was right...he was sick. Didn't he wish to know about his own kin? "He's fallen ill, Thorin...Oin fears that his leg has taken to infection, and we cannot find him."

This was where Thorin would look concerned. This was when his uncle would stop the search for the Arkenstone, and instead have a search made for Kili.

The blonde watched, his blue eyes silently begging for Thorin to react. To do something. Anything.

But he did nothing.

There was no reaction, no flicker of recognition in his steely gaze. A complete stranger may have shown more emotion at the news. "Why have you come to tell me this?" Again, the words were low, hollow. The words were dead. Just as the man he once knew was dead. This was not Thorin.

"I..." Fili faltered, at a loss of how to respond. This was not the response he had expected, not in the slightest. "I told you because he is your nephew, Thorin. I told you because he is my brother and I am concerned for his wellbeing. I've come to request that we halt the search so that we might-"

The words never finished, because Thorin dropped his hand from the pillar and he stepped towards him, a small, twisted smile crossing his paled lips. "_Halt the search?"_ The king repeated, as if Fili had just told a joke of sorts. "You would have me halt the search for one dwarf?"

Fili's stomach twisted in a knot, but he did not back down. "Kili. This is about Kili, Thorin," he responded evenly, reminding himself that he was no longer in a clear state of mind. "I would not ask this unless I was truly concerned for him."

"Then your _concern _is badly misplaced." Thorin growled, straightening his own posture so that he was now taller than the dwarf before him. "If Kili is ill, then he should seek out Oin. It should not be the other way around - he is not a child." The words were harsh, and his temper grew with every passing moment. "Enough time has been wasted. I forbid you from hunting for him. Continue searching for the Arkenstone and forget your brother."

Fili's heart raced as he listened. All of it was difficult to hear, but the last phrase struck a nerve within him_. Forget your brother._ Forget the brother he had spent his life with? The brother he had always vowed to protect? How could Thorin ask this of him? This time, Fili was the one to grow angry. "Is this how it was for Thrain?" The blonde asked heatedly, unable to take the comments any longer. "Did he slowly decline into madness? Did he forsake his _own kin_ and people for the promise of wealth and gold?" Before Thorin might respond, Fili went on, never pausing for breath.

"Do you realize what you are asking of me, Thorin? Kili is my brother, and I will not put a rock before him! If you will not help, then that is your choice, but _I _will continue to search for him, regardless of your precious stone!" The final words were shouted and he turned sharply, feeling that enough time had been wasted arguing with the king. The blonde prince of Erebor stormed out of the room, vision blurred with the rage he felt at that time. Rage, yet also grief.

Kili was gone

and so was Thorin.


	7. The Search

Kili ran and never once looked back.

The youngest Durin moved through the mighty rooms of Erebor, mind in a panic. Bilbo's words echoed in his ears and the fear of being discovered was too much for him to bear. Where could he go where he would not be found? Kili was almost certain that he could hide from the others, but hiding from his brother was another matter entirely. Fili always seemed to find him...he always had, even when they had been mere children.

After what felt hours, Kili could run no more. The pain in his leg had intensified, and he sank to the ground, sweat beaded upon his brow. Erebor was impossibly large and he could have hidden out fairly well, but he would only last so long without proper nourishment. Although...ever since finding the Arkenstone...food had been of less and less concern to him. When was the last time he'd eaten? Kili could not quite remember.

The prince knew what needed to be done; he needed to leave the kingdom all together. Laketown was the nearest place, but he would need gold to pay his way, and he would need a sturdy rope in which to escape with. To obtain the gold would be simple, to find the rope would be a little more difficult. Surely there had to have been some around the kingdom someplace.

Hands clammy, Kili started to roll back the pant of his leg to investigate his wound. The bandages were old, though he'd promised Fili that he had kept up with changing them. Hissing a breath, he unwrapped the bloodied strips of cloth, and he kept his teeth grit tightly to keep from screaming at the pain of it.

The pain hadn't lessened, it had only increased. The mere sight of the wound made him feeling less hungry and more nauseous than before. Kili was no healer, but he could tell that something was horribly wrong. Underneath the blood, he skin was of an unnatural color, and he was too frightened to further see what had become of the gash.

Biting his lower lip in an attempt to distract some of his pain, Kili took a carving knife from his pocket and cut some fabric from the lower end of his tunic. The clothes he wore were often a touch oversized for comfort, and so this was not much of an inconvenience. Once through, he carefully wrapped the wound once more and tied off the knot before slowly lowering the pant of his leg over his makeshift bandage.

What to do? For once in his life, Kili felt impossibly alone, and it was all his doing. The youth could hardly keep from trembling; from the cold or the fear, he did not know. "Maybe I should go back," he whispered quietly, settling his back against the toppled pillar. Erebor seemed to be full of them; it was a wonder the kingdom was able to stand.

The words had only just left his mouth when he felt the urge to reach for his pocket. Going back would mean giving up the Arkenstone. The stone was cool to the touch, and he looked it over, though without the same fondness he had felt before. Right then, Kili felt saddened. Was this truly worth it? The light, hazy rainbow coloring from the stone cast a bit of light in the abandoned hall, and the young prince turned it over slowly, battling with his conscious.

This was not his treasure, this was Thorin's. How could he leave his own friends and kin? How could he leave Fili? _Fili._ The very thought of his brother made his heart ache, and Kili felt a pang of sorrow at the memory of him. How terribly he had treated him the past week, and his brother had only trying to help...but he was afraid.

If found out, the consequences would be severe. Kili hadn't meant for this to happen, and he was now starting to realize that he had been happier_ without_ the stone. Kili missed his brother, he longed for his company and advice.

But then...

The Arkenstone. How could he give that up? The stone had called to him - he had found it buried beneath the mounds of gold. In a horrible way, Kili was addicted to the feeling of power he felt when holding it. Having the Arkenstone on hand was a comfort to him, a comfort he was afraid to give up.

Eyes squeezed shut in frustration, Kili pocketed the stone once more, putting his head to his knees. Miserable and weary, he eventually moved to lie on his side, hugging his coat about him. The days grew colder, and with them, he grew more and more drained. _Just a little nap..._

"KILI!"

How many hours had passed, Kili did not know, but when his eyes shot open, it was clearly day. An intended nap had lasted well through the night, and Kili was startled when he again heard his brother's voice.

"Kili, where are you?!"

How badly he wished to reply. Kili slowly sat up, but he kept himself concealed behind the small pile of rock, his heart thudding in his chest. Just as he had feared, Fili had already found him. *Did* he fear this, though? In a strange way, he wished to be found. Fili would then be making his decision for him.

Just then, Kili saw him. Fili entered the large room, looking positively exhausted, yet determined.

Fili had come for him.

Kili swallowed hard, but his mouth had gone completely dry. His brown eyes were desperate as they looked to his brother, and after mustering some courage, he started to answer his brother's call...

Except no sound came. Kili swallowed hard, attempting to recover his voice, but once he did, he saw Fili frowning. Was he angry, then? This struck fear into him, and the prince once again questioned his decision to reveal his hiding spot.

"I am not a dwarfling, Dwalin!" Fili looked behind his shoulder, and now Kili saw him. The large, tattooed dwarf looked less than pleased, and he shook his head, brows knit. "Then stop acting like one!" The dwarf snapped, less than willing to allow backtalk from him. "Fili, you have been up all night searchin' for him; this place is endless, he could be just about anywhere! Eventually, he will come back. His hunger will see to that."

"He may be unable." Fili walked across the room, running a hand through his blond mess of hair. "I _told _you what Bilbo said - Kili is still wounded, and he may be ill...I will not give up on finding him. Go back if you wish, I have not asked you to accompany me!"

Dwalin was unflinching, though he did fold his arms, looking to the blue eyed dwarf evenly. "Didn't need to, Fili. I want to find 'em just as much as you. I'll remind ya that I'm riskin' my neck too. We've been given orders not to stop the search."

"Forgive me, Dwalin." The fire seemed to die out from Fili, and his gaze dropped to the ground before he sheepishly returned his eyes to the burly dwarf. "I _do_ appreciate your willing to help find Kili, but I can't have you disobeying Thorin's orders...it is bad enough that I have."

Kili's eyes widened more, and his mind continued to work. Thorin had forbidden them to search for him? Yet...Fili had come. Fili_ never_ went against their uncle's orders. At least, not from what he could remember. Surely there were times they disagreed, but to do this...Kili felt both guilty yet honored.

"I don't disagree with your decision, Fili. I would have done the same for my brother...but you cannot help Kili if you don't get some rest." Dwalin sighed, his gray eyes surveying the room. Much of the kingdom was in horrible shape. The time spent hunting for the Arkenstone would have been better put to use mending the damage from Smaug. "As for disobeyin' orders...well, we're in too deep now. May as well keep looking. I'll search the room to the left," he nodded across the room where two exits lead to others. "You take the right. We'll meet back here, then turn back. Deal?"

Gratitude shone in Fili's shadowed eyes, and he nodded. "Deal," he agreed, thankful for his help. Little did he realize that the one they searched for was so very nearby. . .

* * *

**I want to apologize for having temporarily abandoned my fanfics. I had a rather difficult semester of college and it left me with very little motivation to write. Thankfully I'm back now, and I hope that you will share in my excitement of finally getting this story back on its feet. :)**


	8. Found

_No. Do not let them find you. __**Run.**__ When Fili exits the room, that is your chance. Leave the kingdom. Seek refuge in Laketown. He's only come for the Arkenstone. He hasn't come for you._

The thoughts in Kili's head almost did not feel as if his own, but they were there all the same. After Dwalin's heavier footsteps died out, he continued to remain in his hiding spot, listening for his brother to leave as well.

_But I need help. I'm not sure how long I can manage. _

_You will receive help in Laketown._

Again, Kili battled with his conscious. The young dwarf could have easily called out to Fili, just as he had planned to…but he could not muster the courage. Something inside of him forbid it. Feeling weak in mind, Kili gave in to the whispers in his head, and as soon as he heard Fili's footsteps fade out, he emerged from his spot, and then moved towards the entrance both Fili and Dwalin had come from.

The pain in his leg was excruciating, and so he stumbled, tripped, and gasped through the pain of it all. Hot…why did he feel so hot? Fevered, Kili paused, trying to tell left from right. Where the hall would lead, he did not know, but he took the path, believing it to be the correct one. After a while, he felt a wave of warmth near his side. The Arkenstone was no longer cool…but that meant…_someone was nearby._

"OOF!"

Kili cried out in surprise as he fell backwards, flat onto his rear. Eyes wide, he stared up to the bewildered face of his own brother, and on impulse Kili scrambled up, heart pounding in his ears as he made a move to run away from him.

The force hadn't been enough for Fili to fall, and for a brief moment, he could only stare in shock as Kili regained his footing. It didn't take much for him to see that he was making a move to escape, and so he moved into action. "KILI!" Acting fast, he grabbed him by the arm, but Kili struggled and squirmed out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

Fili wasn't so easily thwarted. This time, he grabbed Kili by both arms and turned him sharply so that he was forced to face him. "Kili, ENOUGH!" Anger and fear mingled in one, and Fili could not get over the appearance of his brother.

"What in the name of Mahal has gotten into you?!" The oldest didn't keep the anger from his voice, though this was mainly his concern speaking. Once again, his little brother had acted recklessly and they were both in trouble as a result. "Explain yourself!"

Kili's eyes had gone wide, and his breaths were hitched. Through his coat, he could feel the iron grip of his brother, and he was in too much pain to escape even if given the chance. "I…" The prince's eyes darted around like a cornered animal, but Fili gave him a light shake, and brown eyes snapped back to blue. "I DON'T KNOW! Release me, Fili!"

Fili craned his neck to see if Dwalin had heard this ruckus. Hopefully he had; Kili was small, but he could put up quite the fight. Having Dwalin there may discourage him from doing so. "Kili, you are unwell! You are acting like a child – enough of this!" Fili raised his voice, if only to get through to him. "I'm here to help you!"

_'__I'm here to help you…'_ So Fili _had _come for him. The whispers in his mind were wrong. Fili would not lie to him, would he? Defeated, Kili stopped his struggling, and with Fili's help, sunk down to the ground, more ashamed than ever before.

Swallowing hard, Kili stared at the stone floor, but he could practically feel Fili's eyes on him. The youngest Durin's face burned, both from fever and embarrassment, and he found himself unable to explain for his actions.

"Why, Kili? Why would you run away like this?" The anger had vanished from Fili's voice, leaving him sounding hurt and confused. "I'm your brother. Why would you try to run from me?"

Kili sniffled miserably, never lifting his gaze. After a long, heavy pause, he finally spoke. "I was scared," he admitted, in a voice so quiet, the words were barely audible even to him.

This was definitely not the answer Fili had been expecting. _Scared?_ Since when did Kili ever admit to being afraid? Compassion now filled him, and the elder of the two sat, putting a hand to Kili's slumped shoulder. "Kili…you needn't be afraid. I know why you tried to hide away."

Kili lifted his head, his heart beating a bit faster. Fili knew? Did he know of the stone? Why was he not angry with him? "You do?" The hope in his eyes matched his tone of voice, and Kili secretly longed for his help to finally be shed of the Arkenstone. "…And you're not angry?"

"I'm not angry, Kee…I'm just…disappointed." Fili answered after a moment, choosing his words carefully. The blond was quietly observing him and further taking in his brother's appearance. In so many ways, his current appearance reminded him of Thorin. Kili looked underweight, worn out…tired. He looked sick. Fear clawed its way into his chest, and Fili looked to his brother's leg. What if the wound was already infected? "You're hiding from Oin, aren't you?"

To say that Kili felt disappointed was an understatement. Fili did not know of the Arkenstone, he had thought him to have run away solely because of his injury. Brows knit, he gave a small nod, lips pressed together in a grim line. "Suppose," he mumbled, finding himself wishing that Fili had never come. "I've tended to it, though. Needn't worry. I'm fine."

_'__I'm fine.'_ If Fili received a coin every time his brother said that, he may have had more gold than the entirety of Erebor. "You are _not _fine, Kili!" Exasperated, he reached for his brother's pant leg, but Kili jerked his back. "NO! I told you, I tended to it! Go away!"

Fili could not get over how utterly childish his brother was being. It was no secret that the youth was stubborn to a fault. Accepting help wasn't something he did willingly, but at this rate Kili was being ridiculous. Just how long did he think he would last on his own? "You haven't been keeping the wound clean, have you?" Anger returned to him, and Fili was now torn between being concerned and being angered. "You've been lying to me. Sit still so that I might take a look at how bad it's gotten!" Again, Kili refused, and so Fili was reduced to making threats. "Very well, then." Arms folded, he looked ahead, frustrated by his brother's pigheadedness. "We will wait for Dwalin. I am sure he can pin you easily enough."

The very idea was mortifying. Besides Thorin, Dwalin was one of the dwarves Kili had long wished to impress. Even as a child he had looked up to the gruff, tattooed dwarf. To be pinned down like a dwarfling would be completely humiliating; he could not imagine much worse.

With a glare that could surpass even Thorin's, Kili started to roll the back of his pant leg back, furious that he should be blackmailed in such a way. "Filthy Orcs," he growled, blaming the foul creatures for his misfortune. "Bloody elves," he continued with his rant, angry with them as well. If they hadn't been jailed by the elven king, they would not have gotten into such a predicament.

Even though Kili was less than pleased, Fili felt a small sense of relief. It would bring him no pleasure to have Kili go through such an embarrassing ordeal, but he would do what was required in order to make sure that he was taken care of. Rather than respond to the complaints, he watched, his blue eyes locked to the strips of cloth around Kili's leg. "Did you use your tunic?"

"I hadn't anything else," Kili responded grumpily as he untied his work. Deep down, he felt troubled. He was afraid for Fili to see. Fili hadn't seen his wound since Oin had treated it in Laketown. Bringing his hands away, he looked to the damaged skin, swallowing hard. "Th…there. Happy?"

But Fili was not happy. Not in the slightest. This was worse than he would have ever envisioned. There were strange, vein-like markings around the gash, and the skin was red in some areas…a dark purple in others. "Oh, Mahal," he whispered, crushed to see just how bad the damage truly was. "Mahal…Kili…" The words trailed off, and he felt sickened. What if Kili lost a leg due to this? The thought was unfathomable, and he refused to even consider it. Right now, he needed to be levelheaded and in charge. To be as Thorin once was...

Collecting himself, Fili remembered that his reaction would only further frighten his brother. "…Oin will need to look at this," he answered finally, speaking as calmly as he could manage. "But for now, let's wrap it properly. He sent some supplies with me, should I find you."

Kili hadn't noticed until then, but his brother had a small satchel with him. At first, Fili's reaction scared him deeply, but then he seemed rather calm about it…perhaps the wound was not as terrible as he thought. Accepting this wishful thinking, the prince nodded slightly, allowing his brother to rewrap the wound.

"Careful!" Kili gasped as the bandages connected with his skin, and he clenched both his fists and his teeth, doing his best to distract the pain away. "Don't tie it so tight!"

Apologizing under his breath, Fili loosened the bandages somewhat. Oin certainly made all of this seem easier than it was. "I've got some water and food," he stated, tying a small knot before carefully putting his brother's pant leg back in place. Once through, he grabbed a water-skin from the bag, handing the pouch over.

For once Kili didn't refuse. Completely parched, he readily accepted, gulping down nearly half of the water before Fili reached to stop him. "Alright, alright! Enough. You will make yourself sick," he warned, shocked at how very dehydrated he had been_. Didn't Kili take care of himself at all?_ "I want the truth from you, Kili. When is the last time you've eaten?"

Kili grumbled when Fili took the water-skin away, but he felt better off than before. When questioned, he gave a halfhearted shrug. "Dunno…couple days, maybe. Haven't been hungry. Food's bad."

Fili didn't buy this. Kili could be picky, but he would always eat rather than not. Only when he was sick did he refuse. "So you've been starving yourself? Even Dori has been eating, and you know how fussy he is about mealtime…you've been sick for a while, and you haven't told anyone."

This time, Kili glared at him. Had Fili come to help or lecture him? Ignoring the glare, Fili sighed to himself as he handed him a piece of bread, some of their last supplies from Laketown. Another visit would need to be made if they wanted food. "It isn't moldy. I checked," he told him pointedly, seeing the skepticism on his brother's face.

Reluctantly, Kili accepted the bread, eating in silence. Fili was quiet as well, though this was time he spent in self loathing. How could he have let all of this go by for so long? There had been signs of Kili worsening…he hadn't kept tabs on him as he usually did. The time spent in Erebor was stressful and tiresome; day after day they worked with little time to rest. By the end of each day, Fili turned in, too exhausted to do much else…but now he wish he had. Kili was old enough to take care of himself, but Fili could not help but feel responsible for him. From the day Kili had been born, he had vowed to protect him…

"Do you have anything else?"

So lost in thought, Fili nearly missed the request. "…What?"

"Anything else." Kili repeated, and then Fili saw that the bread was gone.

"Oh…yes. Here," Fili handed him an apple (albeit a bruised one) and Kili accepted that too. Once again, he ate, more hungry than he had even realized. The bruises did not go unnoticed, but he was hungry enough to overlook the fact. "Did you speak to him?"

"Who?"

"Uncle."

"I did." Yet another concern that weighed on Fili's burdened mind.

Kili chewed slowly, taking note of his brother's tone. The conversation with Thorin must not have gone over well. Just as he was about to question what had been said, footsteps were heard down the hall…but they were far lighter than Dwalin's would have been. This was the sound of bare feet.

"There you are!" Bilbo approached, clearly out of breath. The hobbit panted lightly, palms on his knees as he held up a hand, signaling that he needed a moment to catch his breath. "Thorin…he…" Kili tossed over the water-skin, and Bilbo took a drink, offering his thanks. "He's started questioning them. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was absolutely _set_ on the idea – he insists that someone is keeping the Arkenstone from him. And, well..." Bilbo sighed, his expression apologetic. "He demands to see the both of you."


	9. Together

_Thorin demands to see the both of you._

Kili's blood went cold. Time had run out. Thorin knew. He must have known, and if he didn't, he soon would.

While Kili was frozen with fear, Fili was incredulous. "He _questioned_ them?" The older of the two scoffed lightly, the disbelief evident on his face. "For what reason would any of us have for keeping the Arkenstone from him?" Fili pushed himself up to stand, and then he offered Kili a hand up, all while looking to Bilbo. "That's ridiculous; we've been breaking our backs trying to find it!"

Bilbo rocked back on his heels, increasingly nervous. The hobbit simply hated tension, though over the past few weeks he'd grown accustomed to it. "Yes, I know. It doesn't quite make sense – the others are rather put out by this. I've tried to calm them – particularly Ori – but your uncle won't listen to reason!"

It was in this moment that Fili saw how very weary their burglar was. The dark circles underneath his eyes spoke for the sleepless nights he must have spent fretting over all of this. The poor hobbit had visited with Thorin more than most of them combined; no wonder he was so fatigued. "I have done all that I can, Fili," Bilbo's gaze drifted elsewhere, and for a time he seemed far away. "He isn't himself, and that is putting it lightly…if I could fix this, I would."

Fili offered a light, apologetic smile as he clasped a hand to the shoulder of the hobbit. "I know that, Bilbo. I'm sorry; my anger was not directed toward you. You've done more than any of us could ever hope for…if Thorin would only listen to reason. We should be spending this time rebuilding the kingdom…"

Kili hadn't said a single word during this exchange. After accepting the hand up, he could only listen to Fili and Bilbo speak. What should he _do_? It was too late to return the Arkenstone to where he had once found it, wasn't it? What if he were caught? How could Thorin have known that he had it? Perhaps he did not…Bilbo said that Thorin had questioned each of them, after all.

Before Kili could worry further, heavy footsteps were overheard by all present. Kili nearly jumped, and he looked up in alarm to see Dwalin. Understandably, the older dwarf did not appear in good spirit. Thankfully, Kili was spared a scolding. Despite his annoyance, Dwalin was rather concerned for his well being; the youngest member of their group looked terrible. "Well, I see you've found our missin' dwarf," he grunted to Fili, and then his eyes landed to Bilbo. "News of Thorin?"

As Bilbo filled Dwalin in on the more recent of events, Fili observed his brother. Kili wasn't himself. "You can lean on me if you need to, Kili," the older of the two invited, though he kept his voice down so that this offer would be between them. "Your leg must hurt a great deal; you should not put so much weight to it."

Again, Kili was snapped from his thoughts. "I'm alright," he insisted as he straightened his posture. Fili knew better than to further press, and so he left it at that. If pushed too much Kili would refuse help altogether.

The three dwarves and hobbit started their journey back, and Dwalin cursed once under his breath when Bilbo had revealed that he too was wanted for questioning. "So be it, then! I've got nothin' to hide; none of us do! Does Thorin really think so little of his own kin?" Understandably, the tattooed dwarf was offended by the notion. They had done all that they could to find the Arkenstone, and now they were being accused of withholding it.

"Don't know how much more of this I can take." Still riled, Dwalin took a drink from the water skin he chose to carry with him. "We're low on supplies, don't got the means to build a fire, and we haven't an ale in weeks! I'm starting to regret leaving the mountains."

Bilbo could relate to this feeling, as he too longed for the comforts of home. While the hobbit did care for his new friends, he had come to regret his decision to leave the Shire. "Perhaps...if Fili and Kili were to speak with him..." The hobbit cast a glance to his comrades to see how they would take to this. Time was starting to run out, and he was grasping at straws in hopes of bringing Thorin to his senses. "You two are his closest of kin...perhaps you can reach him where I could not."

Fili inwardly cringed when he remembered how his last meeting with Thorin went. Going against orders, he had stormed out with the intention of finding Kili. Still, Bilbo did have a point, and he felt responsible for his uncle. If he and Kili both spoke with him, they may have a chance of speaking sense into him. "We will, Bilbo. This has been put off long enough."

* * *

Eventually, the four split into groups of two. Dwalin and Bilbo had left to speak with the others, and both Fili and Kili had made their way towards the throne room.

Kili's expression was blank, but behind the mask his fears were very much at play. How could he speak to Thorin about the Arkenstone when he'd had the treasure for days? When they neared the doors, his anxieties only multiplied. "Fili, are you sure about this?" Kili was tentative, and already his pace had slowed. "You've heard Bilbo speak. Thorin is not himself! Why should he listen to us?"

Fili had been so consumed with his own thoughts that he'd nearly forgotten his younger brother. "Because we're kin, Kili...we're the closest to Thorin." This was spoken with more confidence than he now possessed, but he had to put up a brave front for his brother's sake. Once more, he took a close look at Kili, and he put a hand to his shoulder in hopes of bringing some comfort to him. "Kili, it's alright. Wait here, you need the rest. I will speak with Thorin."

As tempting as the offer was, Kili shook his head. Though he was frightened, he wouldn't let Fili face Thorin alone. "No, Fili...I can't let you do that. We'll do this together." The youth clasped his hand to his brothers, a silent vow to go through with the interrogation.

Fili nearly protested, but Kili seemed so set in his decision. Once the youth got that look in his eye, there was little that would persuade him. Perhaps having Thorin see his nephew would wake him up as to how badly off they really were. The blond took no pleasure out of using Kili as a means of gaining some sympathy from their uncle, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Together," he squeezed Kili's hand to return the promise, and then he turned towards the large, impressively carved doors of stone.

Shoulders back and held high, Fili pushed the doors open, and both heirs entered the room to finally face the king.


End file.
